The Applistic Empire
by AbsolZeekerXX
Summary: After a mishaps by Dr. 0, Applejack was transported to Mojave Wasteland. She then rescued by a stranger. Wanting to survive, she reluctantly followed him, completely unaware by both of them that they will make "different" history (FNV & FIM (Friendship Is Magic) crossover, AU Legion Questline, require Editor & Beta Reader ASAP).


The sound of wrench, screwdriver and other tools was echoed in the Big Mt Central Think Tank Dr. B laboratory by Dr. Borous. He was putting many parts to the circle shaped machine and thinkering some of it in workbench, which is also connected by many cables to the generator beside it.

Dr. Klein opened the lab door and went inside. He then said "Have you finished the portal yet?".

Dr. Borous, while putting and thinkering many objects in two small rectangle filled with cables, without looking to replied with faux horrific sound "Soon..." "SOON...". He quickly changed to his normal tone "After I fix the stabliter and protectro layer". "Dr. 0 SOMEHOW made incorrect cable network on these things and I have to reset them properly first".

He then put the cover of the stabiliter and protecto layer, and placed it in the upper and lower left of the portal. "It's finished!". He then grabbed the portal controller "Time to test the dimensional stability layer".

Dr. Klein quickly added "Or DStL for short". "It isn't short enough".

Dr. Borous pressed the button and a swirling blue & white color appeared inside the circle. He then happily exlamied "Yes" "YES!". "I finally made it!".

"Now to make ex-".

Dr. 0 suddenly entered Dr. Borous's lab, carrying many objects inside a box. He said "How did the experiment-".

Suddenly, a small X shaped object begin floating from Dr. 0's box. It produced a red light to the portal and the color inside the circle turned into red. The portal become shaking furiously, slightly affecting it's surroundings.

Although The Doctors are unable to express their emotion because of their body, they still can feel surprised at this revelation. Dr. Klein quickly grabbed the X shaped object and smash it to ground. Dr. Borous pressed the button to stop the portal. Despite of that, the portal doesn't change back. He then glared to Dr. Klein and following suit.

Dr. Klein angrily said "WHY YOU CARRY THAT XSETRO CANCELER!?".

Dr. 0, still shocked said "Wha...". "I thought the Delayer works". "It's working while I tested it in my Lab".

Dr. Borous furiously added "BUT IT'S NOT!". "AND YOU DOOMED US ALL!".

* * *

><p>In the Sweet Apple Acres<p>

In a field of Apples on afternoon, many of the apples were fallen to a basket because of the shaking of apple tree. The cause of the shaking is by Applejack, the farmer of the Sweet Apple Acres. After many basket was filled with apples, she carry and put them into a nearby barn.

She then said "Phew... ". "That was quite tiring even when my brother helped it".

"Maybe another-". She quickly scoffed "How they hay I can do that anyway?".

She trotted back into the field and saw a strange object. Upon closer inspection, it's a cow head.

Applejack become startled and wondered "Is that...".

Touching it, she quickly relieved "It's just a cloth and plastic". "Maybe it just Applebloom's toy or something".

"Oh well, I just-".

A small red tornado appeared beside Applejack and dragged her in. Before any words uttered from her mouth, she quickly disappeared along with the tornado.

* * *

><p>Mojave Wasteland, field between Helios One and 188 Trading Post<p>

In the barren desert of Mojave on evening, a man was walking through the broken road. He wears a red shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

He thought "(Sometimes, I don't even understand their words... )". "(What does 'Equi' have to do with dog and armor anyway?)".

He sighed "(Back to business...)". He quickly stopped, sensed and saw a coyote going to attack him. He pulled a pistol from his holster, aim it to the coyote head and shoot it, killing it.

He went back to walking, put his pistol back and back to his thought "(It's quite hard, but at least I don't have to shed unnecessary blood at Luxe)". "(I don't get it, why they do it?)"."(He could easily wipe them out and it's patheticly illogical anyways)".

"(I hope my 'example' is enough to keep them-)".

"SOMEPONY HELP ME!".

He briefly confused once he heard the girl scream "(Wait, what?)". "('Somepony'?)". "(Must be her way for saying 'somebody')".

He looked to the source of the scream and saw 2 silhouette chasing another silhouette. He pulled his 'Multi Purpose Rifle' (he prefer to simply call it Rifle) from his back. He moved the switch from 'I . S Mode' to 'Scope Mode' and the iron sight on the rifle transformed into a scope.

He looked to them farther with the scope and now see them more clearly. He saw 2 fiends chasing a...horse, pony?

He sighed "(This is gonna be different experience than I thought...)".

[Few Minutes Earlier]

Applejack slowly opened her eyes. She realized that she was laying in the ground of dessert.

She then get up and went standing back on four hooves, wondered "Where am I?".

She touch her head and only feel her mane. She quickly become panic "My hat!". "Where's my hat?!".

After she spun her body around for a few second, she found her hat and put it back on her head.

While looking her surroundings, she then thought "(From the looks of this, I don't think this is Applelossa)". "(The sensation feel...)". "(Different)".

Applejack start trotting forward, while thinking "(Wondering it here won't help me)". "(I should start with finding somepony around here)".

As the time passed away, she found 2 silhouette in distance. After trotting slightly closer to them, she smiled and thought "(Finally, I can get to-)".

However, the silhouette produced something very fast that went past her and making very loud explosion sound.

Her smile become frown as she quickly ducked and closed her ears as the sound start become uncomfortable. She thought "(The Hay!)". "(This sound is far worse than when I heard cannon firing!)". As the sound stopped, she shook her head and went back to standing position.

Applejack then looked back and saw that the silhouettes produce something that made a hole at a rock. Another hole suddenly appeared near her hooves and making same sound.

She heard a word "I GONNA GET THAT MEAT!" with crazed laughter from one of the silhouette. Ignoring other details, she became afraid that the stranger aren't going to help her, they going to capture, kill her or worse.

Applejack quickly galloped from the silhouettes, almost ignoring anything except her escape.

She yelled "SOMEPONY HELP ME!". Due of her rush, she tripped by a rock and fell down. Once she heard the silhouettes footsteps sound were getting louder, she thought that escaping is meaningless and she will die here, she close her eyes and cried "Mac, Bloom, Granny, Girls...". "I'm sorry...".

She heard the the explosive sound. However, she didn't feel any pain aside small wound when she fell. She stood up, opened her eyes and finally saw the silhouettes that were chasing her.

On the ground, there are 2 creatures that looks like an ape. They're wearing some kind of cloth and iron parts that covering some of their bodies. But the worst of it, she saw that the hole that appear when she hear the sound were on of their presumed head and blood was leaking from the hole.

She walked and looked away from the disgusting sight, quickly vomiting "(My breakfast...)".

She then saw another silhouette that are become clear as it slowly approaching her. It looks like the ape that had been killed, except it was fully covered beside it's head and 'hands' that looks like from minotaur. On it's hand, it was holding a L-shaped object that almost looks like a Police Stick (most ponies simply called it P. Stick) from police in Manehattan

As it become closer, it's face become more visible. It has a nose, black 'mane' and 2 brown eyes.

Forgetting the tense situation, she thought "(It looks like a male, so I'll refer it as he then)". "(I wonder why he also looks so emotionless like Mac...)".

As the ape walked closer, Applejack quickly remembered that his entire reason may not just for saving her.

As she felt that the ape so close to her that he can touch her in a second, she become numb by shock and unable to do anything except making a scared expression.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I suffered a Writer's Block because of Real Life problems, so I put this Fic on Hiatus for a while. I'm sorry for this...<strong>


End file.
